A New Beginning
by YaoiObession101
Summary: A EdxEnvy yaoi fanfic. Envy is reborn with no memory of his past, and found by Edward Elric. Telling of how he is taken care of by the Elric brothers,but what will happen when he regained his memories? Emotions conflicting against his new life and old one


A New Beginning

Written: August 3, 2006 (12:30 am)

Moi/Disclaimer: All rights of the character of FMA are to their creator, _Hiromu Arakawa. _But all rights for the imagination of this storyline and the base of it came from my delirious and whacked out mind in the middle of the night while watching' Beethoven and on my cousin AWESOME laptop! Ty Stacy! 3 Hopefully you'll enjoy this even though it'll probably be a oneshot turned more into 3 chptso.o; Sorry about that! Anyway hope you yaoi fans L.O.V.E it!X3

Edit: I sort of am new at this so spare me+.+

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was blurry and cold... _

My entire body was soaked, my hair veiled my entire face and I clung to my arms for warmth...

Where was I? Who was I?

I heard dim footsteps coming towards me a blond stranger knelt by me a blanket adorning my shoulder from a helping hand...

Who was he? I soon found out when my bangs parted and my eyes had cleared, this blond stranger was no more then 5 feet tall or less, and his eyes hypnotized me...who was he----he looked oddly familiar...

"W-who are you," I breathed softly and knew he couldn't hear me because he leaned in closer. "I-I---I said...Who are you," I had to repeat the question a bit louder a warmth filling me as his soft breaths graced my pale skin. "My name...My name's Edward---Edward Elric..." the young blond spoke clearly and wrapped the blanket around my body tighter...my eyes felt heavy; I was exhausted, but I knew for a fact I was safe in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to help him, I just wouldn't fell right if I didn't! I'd feel like the monster he once was, I knew he was a monster---but I'd seen it with my own eyes...his second chance at life...his rebirth and it amazed me. I couldn't just leave him to die or be picked up by another demon like that damned Dante! So it was decided, I'd take him back to my place and discuss it with Al about keeping him until he was capable to leave...because somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he wasn't ready yet.

He was freezing cold, and shivering in my arms, "It'll be alright...let's go home," I had just----just offered him a home, was that the right thing to do? Yes, it had to be...with that I took him in my arms and carried him to the truck carefully and drove straight home on the desert sands. His dark green hair was still long and straight, his violet eyes closed immediately after I had given him my name...I wonder if he remembers his past---hell if he did he wasn't going to be happy or too friendly that's for sure!

I had to admit it---he was gorgeous...I mean---! What was I thinking! This is...this is...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car door could be heard from outside and Al leapt to his feet to greet his Nii-san. "Welcome home Nii------," Alphonse's greeting ceased as soon as he saw him in his arms, he tilted his head in bewilderment as Ed brought in the limp and sleeping 'guest'. The younger Elric closed the door behind his brother and followed him into the living room a question lingering in the air as he spoke, "Nii-san?" Ed had known exactly what his brother was asking without little to none of a guess he nodded and Al landed in the armchair with a heavy sigh. "Are you sure Nii-san? This is the same homunculus who's tried to kill us numerous times before, " Al began to explain, and for him to be so cautious was strange since he was the most trusting person Edward has ever known, or meet in his life! This----was serious...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I nodded and shrugged as I placed none other then, Envy---one of the seven deadly sins on our living room sofa with a sigh. Al's expression was a mix of surprise and unbelievable confusion which was quite strange to see on my lil' brother's face. I came over to reassure him it was alright, "Yes I know it's Envy...but I couldn't---I couldn't find myself to leave him there...I mean---" I paused and looked to the sleeping reborn homunculus with concern, "---I saw it Al...with my own two eyes---he was...he was born again...right there! In the warehouse, and I couldn't Al...I couldn't; ya know?"

Al's expression changed and it eased me as he patted my shoulder, it was true this pain in the ass Envy had been reborn in front of me...It had actually worked, Dante's reincarnate had done it! She'd tricked me though...I had heard---heard of the whispers...but couldn't believe it...so---I went to check it out...

_:Flashback: _

It was unbelievable, I had heard the rumors of Dante's reappearance...but only I could recognize that witch. She was now in a form of a sweet looking child...but her nature was still cold and sent chills down my spine. Her eyes pierced right through me and made my stomach churn at the thought of what her new self was capable of. I followed her to this warehouse and saw what she was up to. A alchemy circle of great quality and power was draw on the warehouse floor, and she grinned widely as her eyes glanced back at me. Had she known---all this time I was spying?

"Come out Edward...I think you'd like to see what I'm up to...so why not come out and seen...," she questioned mischievously as she stood her height was about 3' 11", so I was guessing she was about 6 or 7 years old now. I revealed myself and stepped out with a frown, not approving of what she was doing, and a bit worried at what trouble she could conjure up. "Let me tell you---it was hard...after being devoured by my own creation...my darling Gluttony was so hungry...I let him have the body...and my eternal soul searched for a new one...thank the heavens and earth for this sickly child's body I had found on my way chasing after Rose----a pathetic example of a human being...though this turned out quite well..." She gloated as she finished the circle. As soon as I stepped forward she began to giggle in an evil way.

"What are you up to Dante," I demanded an answer as I ceased walking my hands ready to use my alchemy. She grinned and her former body's shadow rose behind her as she activated the transmutations circle and it began---a whirling of white black and green flames rose high as Dante laughed. My leg was aching, my prosthetic leg was freezing and I had finally noticed...my foot was directly on the circle and then I knew---

---I'd walked right into her trap. I clapped my hands together and the heat spread through my metal limb just enough for me to move it without shattering it to bits, I clapped them once more and they landed right on the circle. But instead of transmuting my weapon for whatever was to come from Dante's own circle I had jump started it to finish!

What an idiot I am! I stepped back and watched the flames subside and there he was---reborn from his former demise...and in the flesh---

---Envy.

I was amazed and stunned as he raised his head and Dante came towards him, "Hello my son---my darling child...come to your mother..." That's when I had to step in, quickly transmuting my arm and lunging at her, "I won't let you create any more of them!" She leapt back into the shadows with a growl and a frown on her face, "I will not let you have my son!" She refused to give in, transmuting the ground into 3 stone warriors. "DIE! Edward Elric!" She yelled sending them at me.

But whilst I fought those stone lackeys of her's she had no chance to get close to Envy and made her quick escape. As I finished off the last one she'd been gone and Envy was still sitting there---alone and seemingly afraid...I never thought him to be changed or even trustworthy but as I said before---I couldn't...couldn't leave him to die---or to be here when **she** got back...so I took him and...here we are.

:End Flashback:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard his voice again, and another somewhat familiar kind voice conversing with him. Who was this? He kept calling him 'Nii-san', I wonder what that meant. My head hurt, but I was no longer cold, wet and couldn't see. I was just fine other then the headache, and sat up to look at the one named Edward, my eyes wandering around the room as they continued to talk---the younger boy looking over to me and noticing I was finally awake. Ed turned to find me awake and paused with a smile. He spoke---his voice was warm and quite mature for his age, which I guessed----, "I'm going to fix us all somethin' to eat...," He rubbed the back of his head, "I suppose your hungry right?" I didn't know, I felt as if everything was new to me, but I was learning quickly...My mid section rumbled and growled which confused me a bit, but Ed nodded and chuckled towards my reaction. "I guess that's a yes...alright---hey Al could you get him somethin' to wear for now," the elder Elric directed the one called Al. The younger one did as he was told and shrugged as he walked off to the back.

The young one returned with a pair of boxers, shorts, and a tank for me to wear...I was directed to the nearest bathroom to put them on---the thing was...I didn't have the slightest clue of how to...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finished cooking the pancakes, omelettes and bacon, Envy was still in the bathroom. I wondered what took him so long, so I left Al to fix the plates and told him to go on and eat. I knocked on the door of the bathroom and tilted my head in question, "En-Envy?" I could hear his sheepish voice through the door---now that's something I never thought of him to be...sheepish..what the hell was going on! I shook off the thought and opened the door to see him entangled in his shorts---on his arms..."What the---what are you doing," I asked laughing lightly at the sight of the former Envy struggling with putting on something as simple as a tank and some shorts! He blushed knowing he'd done something embarrassing so I stopped laughing and blushed at the thought of how adorable he looked when he was flustered.

I couldn't help but think it---it was true right? I had to get it together! He just needed some help...like a child, hopefully for just a little while though. I pulled the shorts from his arms and stood him up since he was sitting on the floor wrapped in the blanket and oh so confused on how to put the clothing on. I noticed a second after he stood that---

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You didn't put on the boxers yet!" Edward squeaked, his cheeks reddening brightly as he turned away. I shrugged unable to see the big deal about it and sat back down looking towards the boxers on the floor of the bathroom. "You mean those," I asked him looking quite confused. "Yes those...put them on like this," Ed explained as he pretended to put on boxers with his back turned. I had to laugh at his actions and nodded understanding how to put the boxers on. Putting them on was easier then I thought and he told me the shorts were the same way---and pulled the tank over my head. "Alright all done...let's go eat Envy...," He stated and headed out of the bathroom...I still stood there---why did he keep calling me that?---Envy?

"Is that my name Edward?" I had to know it didn't feel right, was that really who I was?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was surprised he asked me that, tilting my head in thought and confusion I thought on a new name for him...what better name then the one he was born with and died with---now that he was reborn, why not start all over? "No it's not...I don't think your that person anymore---your...William." After that bit was over we both left the bathroom and to the kitchen we went for a wholesome breakfast---yes that's right, I can cook! Hella good too! Ha!

_(End Chpt. 1 A New Beginning)_

Moi/Disclaimer: Hope ya liked it---no hope you loved it and are screaming **ENCORE** cause that's what I'm gonna give ya! See what's in store for the next chapter---Chpt. 2 _Complications_!


End file.
